Marcy's Sister
The Debutante's Sister is the alias of a woman associated with the 'Debutante '''and engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. History (film) When first seen, a woman known only as the Debutante is accompanied by another woman she introduces to Patrick as her sister, claiming that they share everything together. Shortly afterward, Patrick is seen having sex with the Debutante while her sister watches them. After he finishes, the sister comes over and expresses that it's her turn to have sex with Patrick. As they are having sex, tentacles begin to sprout from Patrick's chest and back, and the sister doesn't realize this until after she touches one of the tentacles on his back. She becomes terrified and screams, trying to get him off her, even calling the Debutante for help. But Patrick continues to thrust into her, as if under someone else's control. It's not seen, but as a result of her sexual encounter with Patrick, she became impregnated with his hybrid offspring. Once she has given birth, she dies from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. 14.gif|"My sister decided to join us." Debutante's sister is introduced by her older sister. 111000.gif|Debutante's sister in heat while her older sister and Patrick having a sex on the bed. Anigif04.gif|"Oh, my god! Get off of me!" Anigif06.gif|"Marcy! Get him off me!" She called her sister for help but her sister also in her danger. Anigif08.gif|"Oh, my god! Help me!" / "One more second!" Anigif09.gif|"HELP ME!!" Species 2 00015.jpg 스피시즈 2.Species 2.1998.XviD.AC3.CD1-WAF.avi 001289789.jpg Species-ii (13).jpg 0000009 copy.jpg Anigif(1).gif History (novelization) Unlike the film interpretation, the Debutante's sister is a younger, dark-haired woman named Claudia. She encounters Patrick Ross in a hotel suite like in the film, and is introduced to him by the Debutante as her sister. Shortly after the Debutante, whose name is revealed to be Lindsey, has finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have sex with Patrick, it's revealed that the Debutante's sister isn't really her sister but her best friend from college, and that they would every now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. Sometime later, while still having sex with Patrick, Claudia discovers his tentacles and begins screaming for him to get off her, even trying to attack him and calling her friend for help, hearing Lindsey in the bathroom screaming (though she doesn't know why). But Patrick, as if under someone else's control, continues to have sex with her, even restraining her and asking why she was fighting him. Once he has reached his climax with her (her struggling actually helping him get closer to his goal), he releases her in order to relax, and she gets out of the bed. No longer hearing Lindsey in the bathroom, she approaches the bathroom, but is then forced back onto the bed by Patrick, restraining her and keeping her from screaming. She later goes through the same accelerated pregnancy her friend went through and dies minutes later. Relationships Debutante/Marcy/Lindsey According to the novelization of the film, she wasn't Lindsey/Marcy's sister, but her best friend from college. They had often dared each other to go after men during their time in college, succeeding in seducing most. Patrick Ross They meet up in the hotel suite with Lindsey/Marcy. There, she is introduced to him as her "sister" and they engage in sexual intercourse. Once they're done, she declares him a hero and allows her "sister" to have sex with him while she goes to the bathroom. As they continue, she begins to notice that he has sprouted tentacles on his body and begins screaming for her "sister" to help her get him off to no avail. Once he has finished having sex with her, he holds her down on the bed and restrains her until she gives birth to his child. Her son She doesn't really have a relationship with her and Patrick's son. After being impregnated by Patrick, she immediately gives birth and dies shortly after. Trivia * In both the film and novelization, the Debutante's Sister/Claudia is the second human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * In the novelization, her name is Claudia. * In the novelization, the Debutante/Lindsey is her best friend. * In an unedited scene in the film, the Debutante's Sister/Claudia says as she begins to have sex with Patrick, "Forget safe sex. You are dangerous." ** Also, the unedited scene shows a longer sexual encounter with Patrick. * In the "Cast and Crew" of ''Internet Movie Database's section on Species 2, the Debutante's Sister is called Lucy. Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased